Mine
by AliceinGaGaland
Summary: AU. Tom gestured to the land before them. "This belongs to me." He pointed to the girls frolicking in the lake. "They belong to me," he pointed at the castle behind them,"it belongs to me." Turning to Ginny he tilted her head back . "You belong to me."
1. Chapter 1

This right now is rated teen, but I don't know, I might change it, depending on which way it goes.

So none of this is mine, it all belongs to Ms. Rowling, please tell me what you think.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Grass stains covered Ginny Weasley's white cotton flower print dress as she rolled down the hill in her back yard once again. Speeding up, she found herself at the bottom in a matter of seconds. Laughing, she pulled herself out of the heap she was in and lay on her back, watching the sky. She stayed there for hours watching the sun out of the corner of her eye –for it burned terribly when she looked at it straight on- get closer and closer to the horizon. It had just dipped its tip behind the hills when she heard her mother's call.

"Supper Ginny!" Molly Weasley called from the back steps. She banged together a pot and spoon that she held in her hands, calling the dogs from their frolicking outside as well. She waited to see her daughter appear over the hill. When she grew frustrated with Ginny's lack of appearance she banged the pot and spoon more ferociously together and yelled even louder, "Supper Ginny!"

Knowing she shouldn't try her mother's patience any longer, Ginny rose from her spot on the ground and started up the hill.

Looking down at her dress she could see no more white, and searching for tears, she found a twig wrapped in its folds as well as two large rips, one at her shoulder blade and the other at the bottom hem of her dress. Climbing the last few feet of the hill, Ginny huffed over the edge.

Her mother's gasp carried through the air to her and Ginny rolled her eyes. She knew she was a sight to see, but she was every night after romping in the woods. 'Five, four, three, two, one…' she counted off in her head.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley! You get yourself in this house at once and take off that dress!"

"Yes, mother," she called running the last steps to the back door and launching herself into the house.

She could her laughter and the clinking of glass in the kitchen as she made her way upstairs to her room. Glancing at her mirror she did a double take and fell to the floor in a fir of giggle s at what she saw.

Her dress was no longer white, instead a murky green/ brown color and her feet were black. Her hair looked like a birds-nest on fire, sticking up in places it shouldn't, red hair moving from the slight breeze coming through the bathroom window. There was a scratch across her cheek that was covered in dry blood that she must have got while running through the brush in the woods.

Pulling off her dress, she had to hold back another peel of laughter. There were lines where the dress ad been making her head, neck, arms, and shins black while her torso and thighs were left a milky white. Seeing that the tub was full Ginny pulled off her undergarments and slipped in.

She ran the soap over herself and enjoyed the comforting warmness of the water. Her family didn't have enough money to have regular warm water for the tub and they usually had to bathe in the icy creek down the road.

When she finally pulled out thirty minutes later the water was brown and she was a milky-white once again, except for under her toenails and fingernails.

Taking a comb off the bathroom dresser she raked through her hair, giving it no mercy.

After her hair was once again straight and free of tangles she quickly pulling on panties and a brassiere, she went to her room, pulling on the dress her mother had put on her bed for her.

Sliding into the kitchen she made her presence clear to everyone by shouting, "Let's eat!"

She took her spot at the serving table her mother brought out a scooped the lovely smelling soup into all seven of her brother bowls, the her mother's and father's, and finally herself.

Plopping in her chair she dug in. She laughed as everyone told of their adventures today.

When she told of her day running with the dogs and practicing her aim with her bow and arrows, her mother looked out the window disapprovingly. Everyone-else roared with laughter as Ginny told them of how Tiny (their biggest and meanest guard-dog) had run away from a squirrel that had been chirping at him high up in the balcony of the tree's.

As dinner came to an end, Ginny thought more about her mother and ignored her family's stories.

She knew her mother was excited when she heard that she had had the daughter that she had been waiting, and she knew that her mother was still grieving after discovering that really she had only had another son. Ever since Molly had been testing her womanly skills on Ginny, making her do embroidering or making her dresses just so would try them on and Molly could fuss over her.

They had seemed to be getting in more and more arguments lately, not that they didn't argue a lot before and Ginny had suspicions of the main reason being that Ginny wasn't yet ready to get married though she was of age.

Clearing the table after everyone had left, Ginny piled the dishes in the sink and pulled out her wand. Flicking it and saying a couple words under her breath, Ginny had the dishes cleaning themselves.

Ginny was about to close the curtains and call it a night, when her mother appeared at her door.

"Ginny," she started softly, hoping to keep the peace. "Today while I was at the market I met a woman with a son a few years older than you. His name is Seamus Finnegan, and by the sound of him, he's ruggedly handsome and a man with a soft side to him, just like you read about in those romance novels you read." Molly Weasley sat primply on the edge of Ginny's bed, as if she relaxed a bit her daughter would bite her.

It was true that Ginny enjoyed romance novels, the only real girly thing about her.

But, the men in those romance novels whisked their ladies away gallantly, and had a passion for their lady that was so strong it seemed to whip anyone else across the face.

Ginny was looking for that romance, not a boring and daily ritual one like her mother and father had.

"Not interested." Ginny stated going to pull her curtains closed.

"But dear," her mother tried to persuade her.

"Mom!" Ginny groaned swiveling on her heels and walking back over to the bed, plopping on the bed next to her mother in the comfortable position of on her back. The room was quite dark now that she had closed the curtains and Ginny immediately regretted doing it as she had to make a squinty and sour face to see her mothers expressions.

"Ginny, listen to me. This is your best chance, get married." Their was a pained expression on Molly Weasley's face as she waited for her daughter final choice.

"No." Ginny wasn't going to sway that easily, her mother should know that.

"Then you are summoned to the king's palace." Molly said, grimacing. All of them had heard horrible things about that place and no one besides the cruel and corrupted enjoyed the kings rule and presence it was said.

"What?!" Ginny shot up from her position, eyes wide, "No!"

"'Twas his command that all the unmarried women between the age of 16 and 20 appear in the court a week from tomorrow for a ball."

"Why me?" Ginny asked eyes still wide with shock.

"He notice said he needed all of your presence's." Her mother turned away from her. "That was all the paper said." Both shuddered. A group of women went in to the palace every four years and they were never seen again.

"They made a list of all of you and will come for you. If we resist they will take you by force and we shall be hung for betraying the kings law.

"Oh mum!" Ginny cried flinging herself at her mother, sobbing. She didn't want to go. She liked her life of plying. Outside in the rain and sun everyday. Both mother and daughter sobbed into each-others shoulders that night and fell asleep holding each other for what might be the last time.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

So what'd you think? Tell me, am I going to fast, does it suck, should I re-write it? Just tell me something, I want suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, so I need a beta, and as this is my first story, I have no idea what to do to get one

MissMouseMeg: Yeah, sorry about that, this is my first fan fic and I have no idea what I'm doing… at all. And thank you for calling for calling it strange, but at the same time liking it.

Spats: Thank you so much, I hope I make this story worth your time.

Dracoandme: I like where it's going too, but tell me when I'm going to slow and I'll pick things up with a surprise something!

Black111star: I won't keep waiting, I know I've been kinda slow but I'll work harder just for you (so you don't die, that wouldn't be good would it?)

Hachi Suave: Thanks for calling my story interesting, It makes you feel good. Maybe this will make you feel good, I like your name, even though I have no idea what it means, it's tight.

Vlucia: Gasps No, no he couldn't be!! Ah, yes, yes he could indeed.

Cassandra: I don't think I've ever had my work called beautiful before, it's usually "sloppy" or "discolored" but you make me feel proud! Ha, thank

Hey, so I need a beta, and as this is my first story, I have no idea what to do to get one. Want to be my beta? Let me know and do whatever magic you do to become it. Also I forgot to mention last chapter that this is an alternate universe, sorry to those of you who were confuzzled. Anyways, I'll stop being boring and you all can read on!

Disclaimer: … By the way I don't own any of this expect the big men and Heather… who I don't like anyway…

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Tomorrow would be the day Ginerva would leave. She would say good-bye to those she loved and head off to the evil king himself. Her mother had flipped through her closet yesterday, and, finding nothing suitable for the ball; had gone out with the few galleons they had to get the fabric to make one. Ginny had run to the woods to seek refuge today and as she walked home she was as filthy as ever. If the king wanted to see her, she thought, he'd see her the way she really was, always filthy, maybe then he wouldn't take a liking to her and she could come home.

Her mother had had a fit when she walked through the door at lunchtime. "Ginerva Molly Weasley can you really not keep yourself clean? Is it really that difficult to be like other girls, and stay inside?!" And Ginny did not retort though she was boiling under the surface. She knew this was not the time to get in an argument with her mother. Instead, she just hung her head low and pretended to be ashamed.

"Now go upstairs and wash yourself." Ginny's head shot up in surprise, they had just had a tub warm water last week, they didn't have the money for another one until her father got his paycheck from Mr. Fudge next week.

"But I thought…last week… cold water?" Ginny's words cam out in a jumble as she tried to figure out what to say to her mother.

Her mother looked at her confused for a moment before saying, "Don't worry dear, we have you covered." She ushered Ginny upstairs and pushed her into the washroom while she said, "In you go, now." And shut the door, leaving a warm tub of water and a very confused girl in her wake.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

The dress fit perfectly, it showed off Ginny's thought-to-be non-existent curves and it's shimmering golden materiel was heaven to the touch. As he mother sat back and appreciated her work, Ginny sneered at her reflection in the mirror. She despised it and all it's beauty, it should have been ugly, then she could have come home from the horrible place she was being taken to without a second glance from the king.

Catching her daughter's look Molly said, "Darling, you look gorgeous." Ginny's upper lip raised even higher at this and Molly tried another tactic. "Ginny it hasn't only been a hard time for you, all of us are upset and want you at home. How else are we going to get our extra food if you're not here tending to your garden, none of the rest of us know how to do anything out there."

Ginny gave up the sneer and sighed. Her family needed her and she was being taken away by Satan himself, life was so unfair. "Come now Ginny," Molly said, pulling her daughters arm. "Let's do your hair." Ginny's mother's face was cheery but her voice sounded otherwise while she pushed her daughter into a chair.

A while later Molly had curled Ginny's hair into a masterpiece and forced a small amount of perfume on her, switching her glance from her daughter to the sun-dial, she jumped. They only had a couple of minutes. Pulling Ginny up she embraced her daughter telling herself not to cry or she'd ruin the dress. "Oh Ginny," she said, "Don't you worry, do a little of your crazy magic and you'll be back here tomorrow." She tried to reassure herself of this as well.

There was a sharp knock at the door and Molly let go of Ginny to run to it. After she opened it, three black-cloaked men quickly stepped into the room. "The bags?" the biggest of them asked. Molly pointed to the one package Ginny had, sitting in the corner carrying all of Ginny's belongings. One of the men picked it u p and carried it out the door.

"The girl?" The big man asked.

"Let us say goodbye." Pleaded Molly and the man inclined his head sharply. Running to the foot of the stairs, Molly called the boys downstairs as Ginny stepped into the room. She said goodbye to all seven of her brothers and -coming to the end of the line- noticed her father wasn't there.

"Mr. Fudge wouldn't let him off." Said Molly with a watery smile. "But don't you worry, if you do your mischief you'll see him tomorrow."

She tried to give her daughter a wink but it came out as more of a painful grimace to all those around her. She was about to embrace her daughter one last time when the men grabbed Ginny and pulled her out of the house. Dragging her down the walkway, they made their way to where they could apperate back to the castle.

Ginny fought them with all her might, suddenly terrified, wanting to run back inside her home and never leave again. She looked over her shoulder and saw all her brothers with grim faces and her mother sobbing into Charlie's shoulder.

Molly looked up for her daughter at Charlie's squeeze and saw one tear drop fall from Ginny's brown eyes to her porcelain cheek before she vanished.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Before Ginny was beautiful stone castle. It covered over 100 acres and seemed to be built into the mountains around it, rising up to great heights. It took Ginny's breath away. The two men kept pulling her arms out of her sockets, not paying attention to the sight before them.

She tried to show them it's beauty, but they ignored her and kept moving forward. Ginny dug her golden flats into the ground, probably ruining the heel of them and tugged with all her might against the men. "Listen to me!" She screamed. Both turned and looked at her, surprised.

They were in a garden now, women all around them stopped their chatter and games at her outburst. The gardeners had stopped their work all to look, astounded, at the girl. The men loosened their grip on Ginny forgetting that she had struggled the entire way there and she slipped out of their grasp, pulling off her shoes at the same time. Sprinting off she knew they could never catch her now, she was the fastest thing on two feet.

She tried to remember the way out of the grounds, but she had been busy staring at the castle to focus on it. Taking a guess she turned into one of the many castle walkways… and smacking into something hard, pushing it over, it fell to the ground, taking it with her.

As she fell she heard a scream that sounded strangely like a banshee and she was sure it wasn't her. She landed on the thing with a thud rolled off of it, hopping up and getting ready to run again when the two men came huffing and puffing around the corner.

'They finally caught up,' she thought with a smirk. They immediately grabbed her. She struggled and fought but their hands held her arms in a vice grip behind her back, their heads bowed, and she felt like laughing at their odd behavior. Were they bowing to her, or asking her forgiveness?

"Oh Tom!" she heard from in front of her and whipped her head around to see a small and dainty -'but fake' she added to herself- girl in front of her crouching on a body on the ground.

'That's what I hit.' Ginny thought and cursed the man on the ground for ruining her escape. "I think he's dead!" The girl shouted looking at the men with wide eyes, and then narrowing her eyes at Ginny as if it was her fault. Ginny just stared back. They stayed like that for a second before the 'dead man's' arms shot out and grabbed the girl who gave a surprised yelp, pulling her to their chest. "Oh Heather, I hope your not hurt, I'd be worried all day about you."

Giggling Heather slapped 'Tom's' shoulder and he rolled onto her, supporting himself in a push up stance. Ginny stared surprised they were doing this in public. She looked at the men behind her expecting them to be as surprised as her, but they were still staring at the ground as if their shoes were really interesting.

Suddenly Heather glanced at them and the man turned to look at them, as if still surprised they were still there.

Ginny stifled a gasp as she saw his beautiful face, she was immediately jealous of this girl. She got to be with this handsome man when Ginny had to go to chubby waist forty-year-old King who was a pedophile in calling all ladies in the eligible ages to his court. Rolling off Heather, Tom looked at them his mood suddenly changed.

"Heather leave us." He told to the girl next to him, and looking hurt she got up and curtsied to him, leaving. Of course as she turned the corner she sent Ginny a hate-filled glare and then she was gone. Tom climbed back onto his feet and stared at her with ice cold eyes. "No bow?" He asked, "No begging forgiveness?" He raised an eyebrow. "Now who are you to treat the king that way Miss…?"

It took a minute to process what he was saying, but suddenly Ginny went rigid in the arms of the men that held her. 'The King?' She thought to herself. 'Impossible, he was supposed to be some nasty old man she could fool easily. And quickly her fear went to the famous Weasley temper. How dare her think her low enough to bow before the likes of him. He was an evil monster who was ruining their country.

"Ginerva Weasley." She stated in her most venomous voice as he stepped closer and closer to her.

"Ah," He said when he was mere inches away. He traced a finger along her cheek and she just glared at him. "One of the famous Weasley bunch." What was that supposed to mean? She thought and felt her face start to go red with fury. She hated him. No matter what her first thoughts were, this man would die at her hands before he ever touched her like a husband would. She was going home tomorrow if she had anything to say about it.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Hey, Hey, Hey! Tell me what you guys think about this chappie by clicking on the button! I loved your reviews but I have no idea where to take this story so shoot me some ideas, please! I also need a beta reader so tell me if you love (or like) to do that fo' me!

-AliceInGaGaLand


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long, I got writers block and had to restart this chapter like three times over until I got it right, I know shame on me, go ahead and yell, I'm ready. Finally the long awaited chapter. (In apology for my laziness there will be a chapter in the near future… the next week in other words… and it will be longer.) This is totally off topic, but who can guess why my border thing is 6? Take a guess and I'll give you and imaginary cookie, they're yummy.

None of this is really mine.

PercyandCassandra: Thank you so much for saying it's beautiful.

Midnightblue17: Though I already sent you a message, I felt obliged to say thanks to offering to be my beta. I heartily accept!

Ginervamalfoy1849: I will update soon, for your sake. Plus, what's up with the 1849, I love your name, but is it a date or just a number?

K'onix: Your name as well has gotten me confused, but it's your choice! Thanks for your advice, I'm always looking to correct my writing and make it better, I'll go back and check for what you said.

Anotherloveroffanfiction: I'm glad I came up to your standards! It makes me too full of myself I feel sometimes. I want your name, it's brilliant!

Black111star: I swear the next one will be longer.

66666666666666666666666666666666

Ginny stormed around her 'room.' 'That pompous git! Damn him and his superior act!' she thought to herself fuming two hours after her interaction with the king.

_Flashback_

_After taking a look at her, Tom told the guards behind her to take her to her room and get her into suitable clothes, and then leaned over her to whisper something in their ears that made them chuckle. She sneered at him. He was attacking her pride, something that she took care of with the utmost carefulness. He had better watch what he said around her or she might attack his as well, no matter the people around him. _

_Smirking at her he turned and walked away following the way Heather had gone. Ginny guessed as he disappeared that he was going to apologize for making the girl leave him before._

_The guards had tugged her toward an open door and pulled her through, their grip never loosening. 'At least they're learning from their mistakes,' Ginny thought to herself. They pulled her down a maze of hallways, all with so much splendor Ginny had to pinch herself to make sure it was real a couple times._

_The walls were stone and pictures turned their heads to stare at them as they walked by, some shouting hellos, others yelling for her to get a comb, and others making rude remarks about her hair and dress. Ginny didn't understand them at all, the dress was beautiful, her mother had made it perfect in every way. No seam was uneven and it shone so brightly she felt she would have to close her eyes sometimes from its brightness. _

_When they arrived at her room ten minutes later, Ginny turned to the mirror to see what was so bad about her dress._

_T__here was a large rip up the seam that made it up to the top of her thigh, it only opened when she walked, but when it opened, both of her pale white legs were left bare. Fuming even more, she felt that she needed to throw something. The guards, leaving the room, gave her the perfect chance. As they bolted for the door after letting go of her, Ginny pulled the first thing in reach, (a vase as it happened to be) and hurled it at their retreating backs._

_Grabbing the door, one of the three big burly men pulled the door closed. Ginny, disappointed that the vase hadn't reached her original targets brightened considerably when she heard the resounding crash that the vase made against the door and the curses on the other side. Her foul mood being brought back when Ginny thought back to her discussion with Tom._

_End Flashback_

"Ah, one of the Weasley bunch." he had said. What was that supposed to mean? She looked once again down at her dress, where had she gotten that rip? She hadn't even felt anything why it had ripped and nothing after either. She was barefoot as well and she could see black nubs peeking up at her from underneath the dress. Deciding to give up her tantrum for the moment and go in seek of a bathing room, Ginny peered around for another door.

There was one to the left as well as one the right. Taking a guess, Ginny walked to the right door and threw it open. Inside there was a common room. Sofas were everywhere with two fires on opposite sides of the room. Girls adorned in all different glorious dress stood and sat around, chatting.

Stepping into the room, Ginny received some strange glances. The girls closest to hr shrank back as though if they came to close they might become infected. Keeping her distance, Ginny asked, "Where's the washroom?"

The girls looked around themselves as if asking which of them was brave enough to respond. A girl spaced a little ways away from them answered, "The common one is over here, I'll show you."

Ginny turned to focus on her. Her midnight black hair was cut at shoulder length and gleamed in the sunlight coming through the windows. Her dress was a deep green and on her ears she wore emerald earnings. She stood a couple inches shorter than Ginny at about 5'5 and her feet were bare as well.

She crooked her finger and Ginny came, as if drawn to her. Her deep tan and flawless beauty made the girls around her look ugly, quite an accomplishment. She waited for Ginny to catch up to her and then turned, expecting Ginny to keep up. "I'm Cho." The girl said, "Cho Chang."

"I'm Ginny Weasley." Ginny said and flashed the girl a smile hoping she would return it. Laughing, Cho slowed her pace and stuck out her hand.

"Nice to meet you." She said her words rolling perfectly. Ginny took her hand in her own and shook it in a firm grip, glad that Cho responded with just as much ferocity.

"So, what's up with those girls?" Ginny asked pointing her thumb over her should at the girls still huddled in a group near where she had entered.

"Ignore them." Cho said, rolling her eyes. " Lavender and them are hardly the type you want to keep a conversation with for long." She pointed at her bosom, "Their full down here," she tapped her head with her fist, "but empty up here."

Cracking another grin, Ginny followed Cho past another bunch of chairs with girls lounging on them, gossiping and to one of the many doors along the walls. Opening it Cho invited her in as steam seeped past the doorway.

"Now, you have your own private bath room in your room, but these baths are much bigger and I think that they're nicer personally." Ginny stepped in the doorway and Cho closed the door behind her.

Through the mist Ginny could see even more girls lounging in huge pools of steaming water. Giggling and splashing each other, swimming around or lounging on the sides of the pool, the girls paid no attention to the two newly added people to the room. Leading her around the pools, Cho took her to a back room where she told Ginny to step under the waterspout and rinse off and then put on a swimming robe.

Rinsing off her dirt and grabbing the soap she saw on the wall, Ginny cleaned herself and then used the herbal solution in her hair to bring it back to it's original state of hanging to her waist. Stepping out of the room with her robe on she leapt into the water and screamed with delight at its warmness.

Resurfacing, She paddled her way to shallower water and dove beneath the surface again. Coming up once again for some much-needed air she heard her name called.

Turning she saw Cho and swam towards her. Surrounded by a group of girls, Cho looked at home. Pushing her way through their mass she pulled up next to Cho who was telling the girls of some thing she had heard of a girl named Romilda. Stopping in mid-sentence she greeted Ginny with the nod of her head and turned to the other girls. "This is Ginny Weasley, she's new, right?" Cho turned to her as if for conformation. Ginny nodded her head.

A Chorus of "Hello Ginny," and "Nice to meet you," rang in her ears. Then Cho began listing off the girls who each raised their hand from the shallow water and waved at her.

Starting from the right, Cho hardly gave Ginny time to say hello to each girl. "Claire, Bella, Sofia, Minnie, Emma, Charlene, Kristen, and Fleur." Turning back to Ginny, Cho asked, "So are you going to the ball tonight?"

Ginny sighed, "Yes," she said pausing. "That's what I'm here for." Cho and the other girls gave squeals of delight and Ginny looked around at them, confused.

"What?" She asked wondering if she should slink away from them. If they liked balls, obviously she wouldn't be able to fit in with them well with her tomboy attitude.

"We'll dress you up!" Volunteered the girl Ginny believed to be Sofia. All the girls agreed nodding their heads along.

"We can give you one of our dresses if Tom hasn't already filled your closet. Oh, it's going to be so much fun tonight, you just wait. Tom's balls are the best. We'll get out at four and that should give us enough time for the eight-o-clock opening." Claire jumped up and down in the water as she said this, making the water around her ripple. Soon all the other girls had joined her and waves of water threatened to hit Ginny in the face.

"Alright, alright, I get it." Ginny said, after receiving a mouthful of water.

"So, you'll let us?" Cho asked.

"Let you what?" Ginny asked, hoping they would drop the topic and let her get dressed by herself. Maybe then she'd have a chance of making herself look so horrendous that the King would scream with shock and send her home.

"Get you dressed of course." The girl Ginny now knew was Sofia giggled. Each brilliant face around her was hopeful, their faces holding the delight as if they had a present waiting to be unwrapped. Her resolution dropping, Ginny sighed once again.

"Alright." She said, defeated. The chorus of excited giggles that followed made her roll her eyes, now she knew she was surrounded by girly- girls. How she would get along with them she had no idea. Glancing at the clock, she registered for the first time what Cho had said before. "Wait," she said, confused, "you said that the ball was at eight but the announcement said it was at five."

"Tom likes to bring the girls in early as a joke," said Emma, rolling her eyes. "He loves to watch when they figure it out and have no idea what to do with themselves." Ginny narrowed her eyes and growled under her breath.

Seeing her expression, the girls were quick to defend him. "He's not as bad as people think." Cho said and the other girls made noises of agreement. "He's actually one of the most alluring men I've ever met." She added after an afterthought.

Curious, Ginny asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

Cho looked at her in surprise, "Why, were here for the same reason you are."

"You're here for the ball?" Ginny asked in puzzlement, these girls seemed like they hadn't been summoned in the past days or weeks even, they looked like they had been here for years.

" Well, yes… and no." Cho said, receiving looks of total bewilderment. "We're here because we have been to a ball or balls and were accepted by Tom. Now, we just go to every ball we can, it's rather boring if we can't."

" Oh," was Ginny's intelligent response.

Another one of the girls spoke up, Minnie Ginny guessed. "The balls are so much fun. You can dance, you can eat, you can talk with people, and you can talk with Tom." Her eyes became glossed over.

"Talk to him or fawn over him?" Ginny said under her breath while rolling her eyes.

If was quiet for a moment and Ginny began to wonder if they had heard her, when they all started talking all about what they were going to do to her hair and what dress she could wear, arguing every now and then. Ginny sighed, leaned against the pool and zoned out, this was going to be a very long evening.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Next chapter the ball! Plus a whole bunch of more goodies if you review. Just do it, you'll make me very happy. By the way, age from the books doesn't count in my story girls are as young as I need them to be, so Cho and them are a year or two older then Ginny. Plus, you know those girls that hang with Cho? I need Harry Potter names for them (Fleur is Fleur and Minnie is Minerva.) Any others that you can come up with, (I'm having a slow brain today) let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again, No I haven't given up on this story and I needed to write again, so here you go

Hello again, No I haven't given up on this story and I needed to write again, so here you go. I'm thinking about writing a one- shot about Tom and Ginny in the next week, but I may not, so just look out for it and tell me what you think. Now, your story awaits…

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

After pulling her out of the deliciously warm water by force, Ginny's squad of giggling girls ripped off her bathing robe. While Ginny tried to cover herself modestly with her hands, they grabbed an untold amount of white fluffy towels and rubbed her down till she felt that they were rubbing away her skin. They then put her hair up in another towel and quickly dried themselves. Handing her what appeared to be another robe of red silk Ginny followed suit as they put their own on.

Stumbling to the door through the mist all ten of them filed out of the poolroom and back into the lounge. Ginny looked around again at all the girls, all of them were -of course- still beautiful and gossiping just as much as when she had left the room. Marching through the room, Cho pushed Ginny forward till they arrived at a wall of doors with name plaques on them.

"Look Ginny!" Cho gushed in her ear. "He's already put up your name, and your right next to me!"

She was right. On the long line of doors Ginny and Cho's were right next to each other at one end.

"All right everyone," Cho said and clasped her hands together to get their attention. "Go get your gowns and accessories and meet back at Ginny's room in ten minutes." She clapped her hands together one more time and the girls spread out, going to their respectable rooms. Grabbing Ginny's hand Cho swung around to her door and yanked it open, shoving Ginny through. "Now," Cho closed the door behind her carefully. "Lets see what you have in your closet."

"Cho," Ginny spoke carefully not wanting to offend the girl that wanted to help her get ready for a ball she didn't want to go to, "Do I really have to go to this ball? Couldn't you instead show me around the castle or just leave me here to entertain myself while you went to it yourself?" She stared at her shoes afraid to look up and see that Cho had been offended or was hurt.

"Ginny, you have to go." Cho stated very clearly with a sigh. Ginny looked up at her and Cho put a hand on her hip. "You know, when I first came here, I just wanted to go home too. I thought that 'King Tom' was a horrible man. I refused to go to the ball and was dragged there by a few girls that had seen me sitting doing nothing. Needless to say, for the first half of the party I was thoroughly angry and upset and didn't enjoy it at all. But, when I saw Tom and he asked me to dance, I accepted. I don't know why but I was drawn to him, just like every other girl in that room.

"Even after we finished the dance, I couldn't get him off my mind. I kept telling myself that it was nothing and that I still needed to get out of here, but I had lost my will to leave. I wanted to stay and make the King want me. At the next ball, I didn't go because I was afraid that I would lose myself to him even more. That night I tried to run away even though I truly didn't want to. I had convinced myself that I had been placed under an enchantment. Truth was, I was just lying to myself. While trying to sneak away, he saw me out in the gardens while taking a breather for himself. He was truly just as beautiful s before. Don't you see? If you just meet him and see what he's truly like you won't be so stereotypical of him."

Ginny wanted to tell her that she had already met the king and seen him for what he truly was but held back because of the hopeful look on Cho's face.

"Oh all right." Ginny grumbled, scuffing her barefoot on the carpet, angry with herself for agreeing. With a shrill yelp, Cho pulled her off the bed and danced around the room with her laughing happily. After a couple turns Ginny laughed and danced with her, finding it contagious. A knock on the door brought them to a stand still.

Cho, leaving Ginny where she was, skipped over to the door and threw it open dramatically. The girls outside pushed and shoved to get into the room and until finally all were there. Laying their dresses on Ginny's bed carefully, Ginny noticed that all of them seemed to be of the finest silk and satin, leaving Ginny's eyes to bulge with shock. This man had a lot of free money to spend.

Then, as a mob, they all turned on Ginny's closet. Walking to the front of the group, Cho slowly dragged the doors open. A gasp went around as everyone took in Ginny's dresses.

"Oh, Ginny!" Emma squealed. "Their beautiful, you'll look wonderful in them!" Grabbing on from the middle. "But I think you should go in this one. Held in her hand was a black satin dress that was horrifically low at the collar.

"No, she should wear this one!" Minnie pulled out a pink one that made Ginny cringed with disgust. She would never wear that one, she swore to herself.

All of a sudden all the girls were grabbing their favorite dress out of Ginny's closet and shoving it in her face saying she should choose theirs.

"Ladies, ladies, please." Cho had stood up on a stool and now towered over all of them. "Let's let Ginny pick her dress for herself." Grumbling all the girls gently placed their selections back in the closet and stood back waiting for her to step forward and take a look.

Coming to the front of the closet Ginny took a quick glance at the dresses, gouging which one seemed to look the most horrendous. All of them were beautiful… except the pink one. When all the sudden out of the corner of her eye she saw the dress of her dreams. Oh, how she would love to wear that one, just once before she left this god forsaken place.

Suddenly she felt the presence of someone behind her. Turning swiftly she came face to face with Cho. Not flinching Cho reached around her and grabbed the dress from around her and pulled it out in front of Ginny. "Wear this one." She commanded. Ginny hesitated and Cho sent her a look that made Ginny grab the dress and move away from her as fast as possible.

Immediately girls were on top of her, obsessing over her dress. "Oh it's gorgeous!" and "I chose that one!" Reached her over the noise. Soon they all backed away and went to grab their own dresses. Ginny saw Cho slip out of the room and reappear a couple minutes later with a dress of her own.

The girls then stood in a circle and hushed each other until it was silent. With a sudden yell of "Make up!" from one of the girls they were all moving and chattering again.

Ginny just stood there, not knowing what to do with herself. She awkwardly moved her dress from arm to arm until One of the girls saw her standing there in the mirror.

A girl with flaxen blonde hair, Fleur, Ginny remembered, waltzed up to her. "Ginny," she said with a thick French accent, "Vhat are you doing?"

After a moment of figuring out what she said Ginny responded, "I don't know."

"Aren't you going to do your make-up?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"I… I don't know how." Ginny admitted, never actually being interested with the stuff (not to mention that her family didn't have the money to buy any) she had never really thought that it mattered. Fleur sucked in a gulp of air. 'It matters to her,' Ginny thought.

"Vhat?" The girls eyes were bulging so big Ginny was afraid they were going to pop out. Suddenly Fleur grabbed her arm and pulled her down in one of the chairs, taking her dress from her. Grabbing an assortment of what looked like torture tools from the vanity table many of the girls were at she headed back to Ginny. Picking one. She held it up in front of Ginny and headed for her eye with it.

Ginny flinched back and almost fell out of her chair. Fleur kept heading forward and spoke with a sharp voice, "No moving!" Ginny stayed still. After what felt like forever of Ginny staying still and more than one girl coming over to add their own piece of artwork to her face, Ginny was allowed to stand up.

Intent of heading over to the vanity table to get a look at herself she was stopped by Emma. "You can't look until you're a finished product."

Many of the girls already in their dresses , came over to help Ginny into the dress. Slipping it over her head, they let it drop and Ginny felt it float down her body and settle into it's place. Then a girl came up behind her and tightened the laces of the corset until Ginny felt she would faint.

The girls settled her carefully back down into her chair and she turned her head to look around the room, trying not to wheeze.

Many of the girls were done by now, their hair up in complicated twists, or half way down and some having nothing in their hair at all. Cho, pushing off all the other girls hands, ran her fingers through Ginny's hair. Pulling a comb out from behind her back she slipped it into Ginny's hair and tapped her shoulder. "You're down now, go look in the full length." She said and stepped back. Slowly standing up, Ginny stumbled, short of breath to the full-length mirror across the room.

She was beautiful. Her hair was shining and in its natural waves half way down her back, the comb was sapphire and diamond and sparkled in her hair. The dress pooled around her legs in water-like flowing curves. The corset was a complicated design of patterns and diamonds, a trail of them running from the edge of her left breast to the top of the right hip. The patterns ran all over but left her shoulder straps bare and simple.

Her make up was flawless and as she reached up to touch her face to make sure it was truly her, her hand was slapped away. "Don't screw up your make-up!" A voice said harshly next to her. She spun around and saw the dress turn with her floating up just a little bit, it took her breath away.

Yes, she would go to the ball. But, she decided to herself, hide from the king. Then she would have a grand time. She turned to the girls behind her and smiled at them gratefully. They grinned back. Cho then ran to her closet and grabbed a pair of blue strappy heels that crossed over her foot and heel. Daintily slipping them on Ginny stood up and took a step forward tottering dangerously.

Grabbing onto the girl next to her, she balanced herself and nodded to the girls signifying she was ready to go. Stepping carefully on her first few steps, she soon figured out how to walk in the killing machines on her feet.

Sliding up next to her, Cho fell into step with her and linked their arms. Talking to her all the while, "All of us will walk in with a partner, while being announced by the steward, it's when we show off our dresses and size each other up. Just don't fall down the stair-case, that would be horrific. You can be my partner."

Turning down yet another hallway the girls led Ginny through a maze that made her dizzy. Arriving at a grand door, Ginny heard polite chatter on the other side. Emma and Minnie, going together Whispered their names to the steward. Hiding the other girls from view, he opened the door and banged his cane twice on the floor gaining the attention of those in the room. Clearing his throat her announced, "Miss Minerva McGonagall and Miss Emma Finnegan." A break of whispers echoed across the hall as everyone took in the girls and assessed them to their friends

Another man whispered to him the names of the next names of the girls in front of Ginny and Cho. Moving to stand in line Ginny was pulled back viciously by Cho, "What are you doing?" Ginny hissed at her.

Cho shrugged at her, "I like to be last," she whispered.

The steward tapped his cane only once this time. "Miss Sofia Hooch and Miss Claire Thomas." Again the room broke out in whispers as the girls descended the stair-case.

Tapping his cane impatiently the Steward announced the next two girls. "Miss Charlene Umbridge and Miss Bella Sprout." Whispers carried back to Ginny as she heard, "Gorgeous," and "Well I heard…"

Looking impatiently at the man telling the steward the names he banged his cane and called, "Miss Kristen Zabini and Miss Fleur De LaCoure."

Finally Ginny and Cho's turn was up. Cho leaning around Ginny to whisper their names to the man, pinched Ginny as if trying to bring her back to life. Ginny jolted up and Cho looked at her. "Be calm, cool, and collected." Then The steward banged his stick and announced their names to the Ballroom.

"Miss Cho Chang and Miss Ginny Weasley." And Ginny stepped into the ballroom

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

So, I haven't updated in ages and I have no excuse for it, but here I am updating now, I know, I'm great. And she did get to the ball just like I promised. I don't know how much I like this chapter… but I had to start back up somehow. Oh and if you know how to truly spell Fleur's last name (I think I spelled it wrong but I'm too lazy to go look it up) just press the review button or you could just leave a review. Also, (this too is about Fleur) if you know how people with French accents really talk let me know, since I have no idea. Constructive criticism invited, just press the blue button and I'm gong to try this time to get out the next chapter faster. Now I'm rambling

-AliceInGaGaLand

P.S. Sorry I didn't respond to reviews, I really just wanted to get this one out there. Next chapter, reviews shall be added again!


End file.
